


Erregina (eta bere Erregea)

by korereapers



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korereapers/pseuds/korereapers
Summary: Hades is enormous. As big against her body as she remembered. Skin a little cold, shuddering when she touches his chest with no hesitation. Red eyes that look at her with utter adoration, so much that she feels her face getting warmer, blushing slightly because Hades may be a man of few words, but each and every single gesture means the whole world.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Erregina (eta bere Erregea)

Big hands tremble without daring to touch her, and Persephone smiles, green eyes getting warmer.

She missed this. His bedroom,  _ their  _ bedroom. The biggest bed she has ever seen, imposing, but with silky sheets that invite her to relax. She really prefers to be on top of her husband right now, though, than to be on the mattress, no matter how comfortable.

It will come to that, though. Later.

Hades is enormous. As big against her body as she remembered. Skin a little cold, shuddering when she touches his chest with no hesitation. Red eyes that look at her with utter adoration, so much that she feels her face getting warmer, blushing slightly because Hades may be a man of few words, but each and every single gesture means the whole world.

“My Queen…” he finally says, his voice low and thin, and Persephone  _ has  _ to kiss him.

She has missed him. She has missed him deeply, all of this time, all of these years. If only she had known sooner how much he had missed her too. How their child has survived, against all odds.

A son made of darkness and blooming could only be the live proof of life, of love. Hades has trouble believing in it all sometimes, but Persephone is happy to remind him.

“Hades.” she says against his lips, her voice firm and gentle. He opens his eyes for a moment, his forehead resting against hers. It’s the cutest thing he has done in a while.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

She is sitting on his lap, and he can actually feel him twitch under her. Hard and needy. She kisses his nose, and he just lets her do as she pleases.

If only they knew. If only they all knew the true face of big and proud Hades, King of the Underworld, whose mere name makes mortals tremble in fear. The man that looks at her in utter reverence, face flushed at her confession, dying to be touched and made love to.

“Persephone, I…”

He is good at speeches, that much is true. Big, dramatic ones, that would make the bravest of men tremble. When he is bare like this, only him without any duty or burden, without anybody to scare off, he is just himself. Tired, unsure, deeply in love. Gentle, in his own way. She has always been able to see it, beneath the cold exterior, the heavy façade.

He cups her face with his big hands, careful, not because he is scared of hurting her, but because he is terrified of breaking himself. Diamonds only shine under pressure, but they are quite fragile if you push them a little too much. Flowers, however, can die, but they’ll come back next time, stronger and more beautiful than ever.

Persephone knows that’s one of the qualities he admires about her the most.

“I’m listening, Hades.”

She feels him gulp, and she kisses his nose reassuringly. His lips against her are chaste, barely containing the fire he feels deep inside. She knows him well. Hades is melting as much as she is, burning in a fire that is both familiar and exciting.

“My biggest, deepest desire is to make you happy.” Hades starts, and the Fates be damned, Persephone thinks as she sighs slightly, he is making it hard.

“Go on.”

“And.” Hades continues, as if speaking so sincerely about his own feelings was actually physically painful. “I want to make love to you, to bring you pleasure, as husband and wife…”

_ Here it goes. _

“... if you are… amenable.”

He is not great at it, but, gods, he is trying. Persephone can appreciate that much.

“Come here, you big fool.” she says, and Hades almost smiles a little at that. “And touch me until Asphodel freezes.”

Hades looks at her, his breath caught, big hands on her shoulders, not daring to move too much.

“Will you?”

“Of course, my Queen.”

She lies on the bed, breathing a little hard when she feels Hades’ hands on her sides. They’re getting warmer, and she touches them with her own. She makes a gesture with her finger, telling him to get closer. He kisses her, and he shivers when she deepens the kiss.

“I got you.” she murmurs. “If you break, I’ll be here. I’ll help you pick yourself together.”

To anyone else, Hades would have answered with rage. Punished for their insolence, even. He cannot appear nice, or forgiving. He cannot seem  _ weak _ . And Hades may not be the best man in the world, but Persephone knows his brothers, knows the men in Olympus, and none of them would touch her with the gentleness Hades does. None of them would look at her with timid eyes, not daring to step on her space, her boundaries.

There is a gentle man, deep down. A man that can at least try to fix everything he broke, with more time and effort. A man that doesn’t project his self hate to the ones around him. Who can be a good husband and a decent father, given that he keeps trying.

And they have all the time in the world to try.

Of course, Hades doesn’t answer. He is quiet when he is with her, only words of adoration escaping his mouth when they’re together like this. He kisses her cheek, her chin, her neck. He lets himself lick her skin, his whole body tensing when Persephone sighs, the heat below her belly getting more difficult to handle.

It’s always slow, like this. Hades’ hands not moving much even if they clearly want to. She kisses his head when he buries his face on her chest, inhaling both softly and nervously, as if not to disturb her.

For being the king of all dead things, Hades seems a little too obsessed with Persephone’s heartbeat.

“Darling, don’t be shy.” she says after a small giggle, and this time, she can feel a smile against her skin.

His mouth is warm and wet against his breast, one of his hands cupping the other one, brows furrowed, deep in concentration, as if pleasuring her needed the most delicate care and focus. As if he were scared of failing at this.

Maybe he is, Persephone thinks. With a job he did not choose and that he doesn’t like, a façade that feels heavy, way too heavy. Still, he has enough dedication to do a way better job than his brothers. Impregnated less mortals, angered less deities, started less wars between mortals. Their relationship is Hades’ first and only transgression, and she can understand why he is scared.

The gods killed their father, back in the day, scattering his body in Tartarus. It’s no wonder that Hades thinks it can be his destiny to end up like that. Not just because of his family in Olympus. But because of Zagreus.

_ Nothing good can come from me _ , he had told her once, tired and inebriated. She remembers it as he kisses her stomach, where their son grew, against all odds. She had disagreed. She still does.

She caresses his long, dark hair as he carefully kisses her, down below, making her sigh and tremble. He inhales, as if savoring the moment. He gives her a couple of seconds, looking right into her eyes, not without effort. She nods, and his smile is small, but he complies.

Hades’ mouth feels warm against her, and she is hit with a wave of both pleasure and nostalgia. It’s not much, just her husband’s tongue against her, moving slowly as if wanting to test the waters. Persephone’s hands play with his hair, and he seems to interpret it as a sign of encouragement. She whimpers when his movements become a little less timid, and a smile blooms on her lips.

He kisses her inner thigh, breathing hard, and Persephone doesn’t have to look to see how hard Hades must be. He still seems determined to keep pampering her, sighing when she suggests that she actually wants to touch him, too.

“Always so stubborn.”

Hades does snort a little at that.

“We have a lot in common, then.”

Persephone laughs, and Hades looks at her like she is something to revere, like he is not the King of the Underworld, like he isn’t feared by everything and everyone.

“I want you inside, Hades.”

She doesn’t know how or why it’s so easy for her to say. It’s just something she wants, something she needs. Hades looks at her in amazement, his face hot against her thigh.

“Nothing would please me more than giving you everything you want, my Queen.”

She embraces him, pulling him closer. His mouth tastes like her, and she is oddly unbothered by it. He holds her cheek with one huge hand, trembling slightly when Persephone surrounds his body with her legs.

And the Fates curse them all, Persephone wouldn’t trade this for anything. Not the slightly burning sensation, or the sound Hades makes, the whispers of both encouragement and apologies. He is big, but Persephone has always liked him that way.

“You’re not hurting me, Hades.”

“Are you… are you positive?”

“I am. Don’t overthink it.”

They take it easy, even if it has been a long time since both of them laid like this, maybe because of it. Hades’ breath is heavy against her ear, but she believes that her own breath is actually even more ragged. He fills her, slowly, and then again, and again. She puts her forehead close to his, and in a second, they’re touching, drinking from each other’s mouth as they move.

Persephone moans, a little louder, against Hades’ mouth, because his rough fingers feel gentle, way too gentle against her clit, erratic motions that are nothing but endearing. He is focused on her pleasure, a groan escaping his lips when Persephone moves her hips upwards, meeting him in the middle.

She loves him. She loves him so much that her chest feels about to explode. She feels him deep, his fingers gently caressing her, and the familiar warmth on her gut warns her about what’s to come. He twitches inside of her, as if he knew. Maybe he does know, maybe he is feeling every inch of her with the same intensity, with the same intent.

As they both come, panting against each other’s mouth, whispers about longing and missing each other, Persephone thinks about Hades’ hands, big and rough and embracing her like she is the most precious being in the world. He holds her, his eyes glassy with pleasure, and Persephone has never felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing m/f porn I can't believe this...
> 
> Anyways hmu at korepers on twitter. No, this fic isn't about Hades apologism, we can have complex characters, thank you very much.


End file.
